Hiccup the flower
by TheFuriousNightFury
Summary: What would happen if Flowey came to the HTTYD world? (This story needs serious work)
1. Worst thing ever

**A test for what could be something really cool or really silly.**

* * *

(Hiccup's POV)

I opened my eyes, feeling my throbbing head.

Something began to feel... off.

But what..?

All I remember was heading to my house. Dad had been waiting for me. Toothless had been with me. We had been walking together, like we did when my leg hurt too much to fly. So I had been leaning on Toothless.

My leg.

It wasn't hurting.

I lifted my head off the ground. It seemed to be taking more effort then it usually did.

I looked around. There was nobody there.

No Toothless.

"Hello? Toothless? Bud?"

Something was really wrong.

Then I realized.

I couldn't feel my leg.

I couldn't feel either of them.

I couldn't feel my arms, or even my body.

I looked down, and saw a green stem sticking out of the ground. It was leading towards me. I turned my eyes and saw yellow petals sticking out the side of my face.

I looked around, beginning to panic.

What was I?

"Toothless? Bud! Help me!"

I suddenly saw something that terrified me.

Me.

My body, lifeless in front of me.

My arm reaching out to grasp at where I was now.

My auburn hair blew in the slight breeze, my fur vest draped over me.

My face was in the dirt.

What.

Had.

Happened.

I panicked more.

"Dad! Toothless! Help me, please! Anyone!" I yelled at the top of my... lungs.

Did I have any?

My mind became a blur.

My body still lay in front of me, mocking me. I was a flower now, and I had no idea why or how. I began to shake. This was terrifying.

Was I dead?

Was I ever going to be in my body again?

Now I was crying. Sobbing. Terrified.

"Help..."

But nobody came.

* * *

I looked up. It was starting to rain. I glared at the clouds with a vengeance. Could the whole world mock me anymore? Rain pattered on my body, still lying in front of me. My hair was soaked in a matter of moments. I could still feel the cold.

I heard something, and was immediately scared again. I tried to move, to no avail.

Stuck in the ground.

This was so much worse then having one leg.

This was utterly terrible. I felt as though it was a curse of some kind.

To my relief, Toothless came through the trees, Astrid and my dad right behind him.

"Guys, thank Thor you're here."

They all stopped and stared at the flower in front of them.

I nearly went limp with relief.

"Somehow I'm a flower now... and golly, is it great. As much as I love it, I'd appreciate being back in my body." I motioned to the Hiccup lying there in the dirt.

Toothless's ears twitched and lowered.

My dad's eyes narrowed.

Astrid began to reach for her axe.

Wait.. what were they doing?

"Guys? It's me! Hiccup! Please believe me! I'm terrified right now!"

Stoick grabbed his sword.

"Whatever you are, you killed my son. And now you're going to pay."

I froze.

He didn't think it was me.

"Y..you just gestured to all of me!" I yelped.

He stopped.

Toothless moved forward, looking toward me and.. well me. Between my lifeless body and my flower body.

He sniffed at my flower face for a moment. I hadn't realized what was in a dragon's nose until now. Not that I ever wanted to know.

"Toothless, it's me, bud! Your best friend, Hiccup! You know, sarcastic one legged guy that rides you all the time!" I leaned close to him. "It's me. Toothless. It's me."

He believed me.

I could tell.

But then something else happened.

My body moved.

It began moving without me in it.

It sat up and began to cough.

It was shivering.

What was in there.

Or who..

Astrid was the first to react.

"Hiccup!"

My body took a moment to react.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey." A fake grin spread across the face I used to own.

Then it turned to me.

"That thing hurt me! Toothless, plasma.. blast!"

I froze.

I turned to Toothless.

"Don't, Toothless! I'm Hiccup! I tell you I'm Hiccup!"

"No, I am!" My body stood up and stumbled partially, only to be held up by Astrid. Stoick moved to hold my body up.

Toothless growled in confusion and began to move to help... my body.

Not me.

He turned back and gave me a look before the four of them left me alone, as a flower.

"T...toothless."

I realized I wasn't feeling sadness, fear or anger. I realized I hadn't really felt any emotions.

Who was I?

Was I really Hiccup if Toothless didn't believe me?

I cried for no reason that night.

* * *

(No longer Hiccup's POV)

It had taken longer then I would have liked to get used to this new body.

Heh.

Now that idiot was sitting in mine out in the woods.

And his family would never know what had happened.

So apparently, now I'm a skinny one legged guy named Hiccup. Better then a flower.

All the emotions I had felt when waking up had been a lot for me, but I was getting used to it now.

This was awesome.

I had a best friend named "Toothless". Who named him that? Me, apparently. Stupid name. Stupid name for such a powerful creature. But he liked it, so I had to call him that.

I was definitely irritated at being called "Hiccup". I missed my old name. But it was worth it.

No more flower for me.

My new father had taken me home, my new girlfriend helping me, my new dragon trailing behind.

The dragon had been the hardest to convince that it was "me".

But he had finally seemed to agree.

Flowey was no more.

Now Hiccup.

Hiccup the Viking.

I smirked to myself.

This shouldn't be hard at all.

Not hard at all.

* * *

I moved into the woods, alone this time.

I wanted to talk to the previous owner of this body.

If he was still alive.

Or sane.

I smirked happily.

Too easy.

I saw him, curled up pathetically right where he had been a week ago, when I had woken up in his body.

He was asleep, apparently.

Did he realize what power he had?

Probably not.

Idiot.

I sat down cross-legged across from him, and waited for him to wake up.

He finally blinked and raised his head, looking at me. He recognized me in a matter of moments.

"You." His face twisted in fury. "Get out of my body! You did this to me! You turned my dad against me! My friend!"

"My friend." I said, mocking him. "My body. My dad." I grinned.

He looked furious. "You better put me back where I belong, or.. or else!"

I tilted my head to one side. "And just what would you do, _Hiccup?"_

To my surprise, he smirked. "Toothless knows it's me in here. He knows you're the imposter. He's been helping me. You may be able to take my body, but you can't take my friend. You can't fake the friendship we share."

I felt shock and anger move through me. Then I realized I still had the upper hand.

"Yeah, but he can't talk, can he? I still have your body, and what would he be able to do against me?" I smirked again.

"I'll have Toothless hurt you if necessary. That body doesn't belong to you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're bluffing, and even if you aren't..." I stood up to leave. "I'll kill your dragon if he tries anything. Sure, it'll gather suspicion, but all I came for is a body. I don't care about anything else. Not even you."

His face twisted again. "If you hurt any of them..." His words ended in a dangerous growl.

I leaned over and stared him in the eyes.

"I can do whatever I want now, idiot."

I turned and left, hearing his frustrated roar behind me.

I smirked.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

Anger.

Pure anger.

Feeling-less or no, that was all I was feeling right now.

If I had fists, I'd be punching the trees.

Instead I was growling.

Growling like a dragon.

All I could do.

I couldn't understand what was happening to me.

I was stuck as a flower, whatever had been in here previously was wandering around in my body, threatening to hurt everyone I loved.

And I was helpless to do anything about it.

Stuck.

In.

The Thor-danged ground.

I let out another frustrated roar.

It echoed in the trees for a moment.

Then faded.

Just like my anger.

I stared up at the sky above.

Just stared.

"Please, if anyone's listening... help me. Help me please. I beg you."

Tears ran down my face.

Off my petals.

My flower petals.

I had never felt so empty.

* * *

(Not Hiccup's POV)

"Hiccup!"

I turned to see Astrid running towards me.

"Hello." I smiled and waved.

"Want to go flying? You're obviously feeling better."

I stuttered for a moment, an annoying habit Hiccup used to have now passed on to me. "Uh.. sure! If Toothless will show up."

The dragon wasn't around.

"Yeah, where is he, anyway? You'd think he'd be protecting his best friend." Astrid seemed confused.

He is.

"Uh, well, dragons do what dragons do. You know. I'll find him and then we can go."

I waved and began to run around, looking for my stupid dragon.

I saw him beginning to go into the forest.

To Hiccup.

Not if I had anything to say about it.

"Toothless! Come here, bud! Time to go flying!"

Toothless turned to me, glanced into the woods, then dashed over and let me get on. Something in his eyes alarmed me.

I clicked my metal leg into the stirrup. It fit perfectly. And how many times had this human rode this Dragon? Who knew.

Something occurred to me.

I had never flown this dragon before. _Ever._ I just had to hope this was easy. If not... not to mention I hadn't been in a body with legs or arms for a long time. A _really_ long time.

This was going to be harder then I had thought.

I looked back at the tail and fidgeted with the stirrup for a moment to get a feel for it.

Easy enough.

I opened it to the same position the dragon had his and motioned for him to take off.

He snorted and did so.

We flew over to where Astrid was waiting on a two legged blue and yellow dragon.

"Oh you found him! Good. It's not like Toothless to misbehave. You're the only one he really only listens to anyway." Astrid smiled at me.

I blushed. For some reason. I had no interest in humans. I tried to smile back.

She cleared her throat and patted her dragon's neck. It squawked and took off, and me and Toothless followed. He wasn't flying very high, I noticed.

"Well, c'mon." I whispered harshly.

Toothless flipped over and dropped me immediately. I fell with a yelp through the roof of a house. I heard him land gracefully nearby.

Not fair.

I struggled, my upper body stuck thoroughly in the roof.

I muttered a few curses and realized someone was there, staring up at me.

"Uh, hi. A little help?" I tried to smile despite the awkwardness. I felt a tug on my legs and a moment later, I was hanging free of the roof in Stormfly's claws. By my legs. "Oh, thanks. Great."

She flipped me over and put me down on the ground neatly. Astrid jumped off of her dragon and looked me over quickly.

"You okay? I've never seen Toothless do that before."

I rolled my eyes and glared daggers at the Night Fury nearby.

"Yeah, fine. Maybe he's just having a bad day."

I noticed Toothless's pupils narrow dangerously. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

Astrid looked me in the eyes. "Well, maybe we can go flying another time. I'll leave you two together. You aught to be able to figure out what's bothering him. If anyone can, you can, Hiccup."

She left with that, casting a glance at me.

I felt another wave of anger and embarrassment.

Stupid dragon.

I looked at him. He was not coming closer. He turned and began to walk into the woods. He cast me a smug look, which made me even angrier.

I muttered more curses and stomped to MY house.

* * *

(Hiccup's POV)

I looked up.

Toothless was walking towards me. He moved up and gently curled himself around me without a bit of hesitation.

"I'm having quite a rough bunch of days, huh, Toothless." My voice was bitter.

He snorted in agreement and looked into my eyes. He licked me gently. I smiled and leaned against him. The familiar feel of his scales calmed me down. I let myself relax all the way.

We were still together.

Toothless was the only thing keeping me together now.

Without him, I might have gone insane.

I have discovered that I can burrow underground. Not that it does much good. I have nowhere to go.

I am nobody now.

Just a flower that used to be a dragon rider.

I almost want to have Toothless pick me out of the ground and fly me around.

But he can't.

Not without someone on his back.

Me.

Hiccup the useless.

Then Hiccup the dragon conqueror.

Then Hiccup the flower.

* * *

I saw Toothless heading toward me again, this time with someone following him.

Fishlegs and the Twins.

Great.

Fishlegs moved closer and looked down at me. His boots were getting close.

Toothless let out a warning bark.

I gave a yelp. "Don't step on me!"

Fishlegs gave a startled noise and stopped walking. Tuffnut got down on his knees and looked at me. Ruffnut did the same, and Fishlegs joined them.

"Wow. Hiccup's a flower." Tuffnut's voice was full of awe.

"Yeah. Great. If you don't mind, I prefer my one legged scrawny body over this."

I gestured to me as best I could.

Ruff looked thoughtful. "What's it like, Hiccup? Do you like sun more?"

"What, no!"

"Do you have roots?" Tuff didn't seem to realize that being a flower was bad.

"I am not answering that. Now can you help me get to where I belong!"

The three of them sat back. Fishlegs pulled out a book. Figures. All our answers lie in books.

"Let me guess." I said. "I need some impossible cure. Or I'm incurable altogether."

Fishlegs shook his head. "Whoever's in your body right now has switched your souls. It's in here." He opened the book. "The caster of the body switch spell has total control over when the rightful owner of the body is put back where he belongs. The magic cannot be undone in any other way." He looked at me. "Whoever that is in your other body has to chose to do it. You're stuck until we can figure out a way to convince him."

The twins exchanged a look. "Awesome. Can we switch bodies?" Tuff asked.

"No!" Me and Fishlegs said at the same time.

"There's got to be another way. There's got to!" I was almost begging.

Fishlegs shrugged helplessly. "The other page was ripped out."

I scowled. "I can only guess who did it."

* * *

I was sitting alone in the woods.

Well, not sitting.

More like... blooming.

I heard a laugh.

He came around the corner, mocking me with _my_ eyes.

"Well, well, well. Guess who asked me real nice if I would switch bodies back with you." He grinned cheekily. "Your pathetic idiot friends. And guess what I said."

I glared at him.

"I told them I would rather die in a human body then live in a flower one." His face darkened.

I felt hopelessness wash over me. "No.. please, I belong in that body. I belong with my family and friends. Please!"

He shrugged, winking at me with a disdainful, cocky look. "Sorry. Well, not really. Guess a better thing to say would be.. tough potatoes, pal."

Potatoes?

I felt anger like I had never felt before. "Give me back my body!" I began to struggle, trying to get myself out of the ground, as if that would help.

He reached down and picked me out of the ground, lifting me to his height. I stared into the face I used to see as my reflection. It wasn't mine anymore. Would it ever be? I was shaking with fear and anger.

"Heh. Like you really have a choice in the matter. And anyway, let me put you out of your misery now." He began to reach for one of my petals. "Slowly."

I struggled more. Like my life depended on it. Being a flower was the worst thing ever.

He grabbed one of my petals and began to pull. Slowly. It hurt. A. Lot. I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me yell. I bit my lip and kept silent.

Then he grabbed the next one. "He's an idiot.."

And the next. "He's stupid."

I winced as he brushed number four. "He's pathetic.."

Number five ripped off. "He doesn't matter."

He put his hand on the last one. I felt kind of numb.

A wicked grin spread across his face. "He's nothing."

He ripped the final one off faster then all the rest. I promised myself to be infinitely kinder to flowers if I got out of this in one piece. I began to cry a little. "Stop.. please..."

"No." A cold reply.

He then threw me onto the ground and began to step on me, oh so slowly pressing down. I barely heard a dragon's furious screech. The weight disappeared, and I heard Toothless's furious snarls from nearby. But I couldn't see what was happening.

"D.. don't hurt me..." It was him. Toothless obviously had him. Like I had been moments ago.

"Don't.."

I heard a scuffle and saw him running away.

Toothless came over to me, whining.

"I'm okay, bud. Please, get me home..."

* * *

I opened my eyes to look up into my dad's, Toothless's, and Astrid's face.

Still a flower.

Astrid let out a soft sigh of relief. "You're still alive. Oh thank thor..."

I looked around. "Glad to know I'm still appreciated here."

I felt a hand touch me. It was Astrid's.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, Hiccup. I should have known it was you." She tilted me so I looked up into her eyes.

I smiled at her. "It's alright. I'm just glad to be back. Where's my body?"

Astrid and my dad exchanged a glance.

"Uh oh. Don't tell me."

Astrid shook her head. "Whoever that is, he's disappeared. Gone. We've been looking for him."

I winced. "I asked you not to tell me that."

She shook her head helplessly. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup..."

I looked over at my dad. He had an expression I almost couldn't read.

"Dad?"

He turned and left the room slowly.

* * *

A pot. I was sitting in a pot in my own house now. Still petalless, bodyless, and hopeless.

I just couldn't understand why this was happening to me.

Did I do something wrong?

I sighed and curled up in my pot to get some sleep.

Hopeless.

I was going to be stuck like this for however long my life was going to be.

Maybe I'd die when real Berk winter kicked in, and that'd be it for me.

No more riding.

No more _walking._

This was terrible.

I heard the door open and close and saw Astrid come up to me.

"Hiccup, I've been thinking."

"Me too. I've had lots of time."

Astrid stared me in the eyes. "Hiccup, I'm going to take Toothless and go find your body before it's too late."

I nodded. "And by too late, you mean..." I left the sentence unfinished. We both knew what too late was. "Sounds good. Good luck."

Astrid nodded and reached down a hand to touch me. Her hand felt surprisingly good. She then turned to leave.

"Astrid, wait."

She turned back to look at me.

"If you don't, and I end up dying in this stupid flower body..."

She stopped me. "You won't. I won't let you. I can't imagine a world without you in it."

I stared, surprised. "Neither can I. Please, let me say this."

She nodded, leaning down to look at me.

"I really appreciate you. Every day, you make me happy, just by being you. Even all those times you punched me in the arm. Astrid, I will always be your friend. And.. maybe more than that. Thank you for everything."

She smiled, a single tear moving down her cheek. "Thank you, Hiccup."

She bent down all the way and kissed me on the top of my head.

"That's for being you."

* * *

(Not Hiccup's POV)

I clutched onto the dragon's back, holding tightly. I wanted to get as far away from Berk as possible. I had grabbed the nearest dragon and told it to take off the moment I had gotten out of the woods. That Night Fury had almost killed me. The only thing that had stopped him was I was in his friend's body.

I would be dead otherwise.

The thought made me shiver.

"Keep going. Don't turn back." I said to myself more than the dragon.

I was nobody.

I might as well go somewhere and make a life like this.

Once that idiot died, I'd be home free. I should have killed him sooner. Sloppy work.

Suddenly, I was pinned to the dragon. We were falling. We landed hard on a surface, the Nadder panicking next to me.

"Well, well well. Nice of you to drop in, brother!"

I looked up to see a red haired man. He had a face that could rival my own insanity.

"Brother? I have a brother?"

The man's face looked sad for a moment, the confused, then went back to a smile.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, brother! It's me, Dagur!" He motioned to himself.

"So, if you're my brother, why am I tied up?" I deadpanned.

"Hmm. You have a point." He turned to a large man behind him. "Why is he tied up?"

The large man shrugged. "Uh, cuz he's yur enemy, Dagur."

Dagur nodded. "Right. That's why. I knew that. Put him in a cell. We'll use him as bait for that Night Fury."

I looked up at him. "If you'll let me explain something, you can have much more then just a Night Fury."

Dagur looked intrigued. "Is this a trick, Hiccup? I don't like tricks. They make my head hurt."

I rolled my eyes. Who was this guy anyway? I just wanted to forget everything to do with Hiccup and Berk. "No, it's not a trick. I'm actually a monster who's taken the body of Hiccup, and trying to get as far away from Berk as possible."

Dagur's eyes widened. He laughed loudly. Then stopped abruptly with an unimpressed face. "I got to say, brother, that's the craziest story I have ever heard. But I have heard better ones."

I growled, trying to restle free of my prison. "Listen. I'll tell you everything, and I'll even help you take everything on Berk and rip it to pieces if you want, Iif you'll get me into a more comfortable position."

"Hmm." He looked thoughtful for a moment. He turned to the large man behind him. "I did want revenge, didn't I, Savage. But against Hiccup, not with him."

"I'm not Hiccup!" I yelled. I'm a monster who took his body! Hiccup is currently sitting in a flower pot on his kitchen table!"

Dagur stared at me.

"Prove it."

"Okay, I will." I smirked.

* * *

 **Ahh first chapter done. Feels good.**

 **Please review!**


	2. A tragedy

**This is way cooler then I thought it would be!**

 **At least I think so anyway.**

* * *

(Not Hiccup's POV)

When Dagur saw the flower pot with a sleeping, moving form in it that night on a trip to Berk, he believed me. So our plot to rip Berk from the inside out began. We'd start by killing Stoick.

It was perfect.

A perfect plan.

And I was just the peson to do it. I was able to use magic in this body like I could in my old one. It would be so easy to kill Hiccup's father in front of him.

Just like everything else had been.

Except for killing Hiccup.

I tried not to think about that.

There had to be a way to help Dagur destroy Berk. Why was I doing this? Well, I had promised to help Dagur get whatever he wanted if he'd let me go, and for once, I decided I was gong to keep my promise.

For now.

* * *

(Hiccup's POV)

So, I found that I can create small white pellets. Wee.

I mean, seriously. Of all the things I could do, I get little white pellets.

I played with how many I could create, what the range for them is, how many I could maintain at a time, how well I could control them, and any other tests I could think of.

And now I was thoroughly bored again.

It had been a week since Astrid had left. Without Toothless, there was literally nothing to do. My dad was very quiet around me, as if any sudden noise would shatter me. He didn't say anything much when he did talk. None of the others were allowed near me, apparently. So..

I was bored.

I stared up at the ceiling, memorizing the patterns of the wood. I looked at the pillars of wood. I hadn't noticed how nice they looked before. The dirt in my pot. The table. Anything, at this point. I heard a small creak break the deafening silence.

"Uh... hello?" I whipped around, looking for anyone.

Nothing. Just hearing things.

My wish for something exciting to happen decreased by a lot.

I was shaking a little.

My wish to be curled next to Toothless in my human body increased by a lot.

A face appeared in front of mine.

Mine.

He laughed hysterically at my reaction, my gasp of fear and trying to run, only to tip my pot over. He put a hand to his face and pointed to me with his other one.

"You idiot."

I snarled and pulled myself upright, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"Heh. Is that even a question?" He smirked, straightening out.

He had obviously waited until my dad was gone to come in and mock me.

I scowled.

He shook his head as if I was a misbehaving kid.

"Oh, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. Don't you know what I want by now?"

I tilted my head to the side. "A sandwich?"

He gave me a deadpanned look. "No."

"Oh. Some chicken?"

"No. Stop playing stupid."

I blinked innocently. "Uh... oh I know! A good smack in the face!"

He growled in irritation. I was preventing his monologue. "No, trashbag. I want to stay in this body, I want to live a normal life, and... I want you dead." He grinned creepily.

"Oh. Perfectly normal demands, I'm sure."

He rolled his eyes. "I certainly don't think it's too much to ask. It's just not fair! Why can't you just let me stay in here?"

I blinked. Was he... throwing a tantrum?

He began to stomp as if answering my question. "Why can't this stupid world just let me have a body without all this stupid fuss I have to go through?"

I snorted. "Yeah, life's not exactly fair, is it?"

He threw up his arms. "I know!" He then let out a string of curse words.

I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Watch your mouth."

"No! I can do whatever I want! Don't you get it?" He shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I don't get it. At all."

He scowled and growled for a moment, then regained his usual composure. He smirked at me. "Your time is coming, don't worry."

Well, that's reassuring.

He disappeared completely from my sight, graciously explaining the earlier surprise. An evil cackle echoed through the wooden room.

My father came in the moment the cackle faded. He looked at me, surprised by my pot being tipped over. Without saying a word, he put it upright gently.

"He was here, dad. He was here."

Before my father could react, I saw something above him. My dad looked up just in time for 'him' to drop down and stab my dad in the chest before I could blink.

"No!" I yelled.

He backed up, pulling out the knife and turning to me. "That's for your father. Hope he enjoys it." He disappeared again. I stared helplessly at my father. He stared helplessly at his chest with a faintly surprised look, then collapsed.

"Dad, no!" I yelled, trying to reach him.

I continued to yell for someone to help. Anyone.

But nobody came.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter than the last one, but I wanted to end it on that note.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Just like them

**Thank you, followers! You are appreciated.**

* * *

(Hiccup's POV)

I awoke days later in a dark and silent house. Too silent. The silence pressed in like a physical thing, crushing me. I heard a soft croon and saw a pair of acid green eyes. I blinked with confusion. I tried to reach out, only to remember, once again, that I don't have hands.

"T..toothless?"

I blinked and the eyes were gone. An impish, mocking laugh echoed through the room. A laugh that made me want to punch something. That is, if I still had hands. It was him. My enemy, the body switcher.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the orphan idiot." He cackled, a laugh that twisted my insides.

I snarled at the shadows. Something inside me snapped.

He killed my father. That monster killed him.

After the burning rage faded, defeat swept over me.

After the defeat...

Nothing. A blackness. A lonely, inescapable darkness.

He came out of the shadows. "Hey, flower. How's life as a pathetic little thing with no family?" A smirk that would put Dagur to shame graced his face,

I didn't answer. I had no answer.

His face changed. "Answer me." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

I drooped. "You're right. I am useless. I am pathetic. I couldn't stop you from taking everything from me, and now my father is dead. You're in my body. I can't do a thing."

He stopped, shocked. "What? You... admit it?"

"You beat me. Not like it's a huge accomplishment." I deadpanned. "I mean, I'm the village runt. Did I really ever have a chance?"

His eyes widened. He seemed to process this. "You mean... I beat a nothing? I'm in a nobody's body? I..." He gasped and backed up as if repulsed. "Aah! I wanted a strong one! I should have known you were the weakest! Wait.. no! It's a lie! You are the strongest! You tamed that beast! You're the heir! Everyone in this village likes you!" He crossed his arms defiantly.

I shook my head. "I'm smart, not strong. And no brains will get me out of this." I looked down at what was left of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. A hopeless, petal-less, parent-less flower. I sighed in defeat. "Go ahead, kill me. I won't fight back. I just want this to end."

He stared at me, wide eyed. His arms dropped uselessly to his sides. A long silence drew between us. He seemed shocked. At long last, his lips parted to speak. "N..no. I won't kill you."

I looked up at him. "Uh.. why? You were going to do it in the forest. Why not now? What's the difference?"

I saw him flinch. "It's complicated, okay? The spell and stuff."

Oh.

The spell.

Wait, did he know something I didn't...?

I thought about this for a moment. "Well, if you won't do it, I will." I summoned some pellets around me. I was going to call his bluff.

He gasped. "No!"

"Why? Is something bad going to happen to you if I die?"

He swept the petals away with a hand, causing his hand to start bleeding. "No. I won't kill you, Hiccup."

"Why?!"

He bit his lip. Tears started falling. "Because I'm sorry!" He yelled.

I stopped. Everything came screeching to a halt.

"...What?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "After hearing everything you... you've been through... seeing how much these people care about you... what I've caused... I'm just as bad as Chara..." His eyes widened. "I've turned into Chara..."

"Chara...?" I asked.

"They were terrible. Always hurting everyone... Now I'm the same." He said. "I... can't do this anymore."

I stared, amazed. He muttered something. Everything spun. Rather suddenly, I felt hands. Feet. Well, foot. It took me only a minute to realize that I was back in my own body.

I looked at him, sitting in his pot. He stared at me through eyes of sorrow. The petals had returned, he was a flower, I was a human again.

It was kind of disconcerting. I stumbled and nearly fell over after a few weeks of having no body. I laughed a little and smiled.

"I'm me again!"

I looked up at the flower. He had willingly given my body back. I felt compassion and love and all the emotions I had been void of for a while flood back. I stared at his crying form for a long moment. He had hurt me, Toothless, he had killed my father.

But...

I moved forward and picked up the pot.

He stared up at me. Terror filled his expression, he was shaking. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Thank you." I said.

"After all I've done... do you forgive me?" He asked.

"We'll see. I'm just glad to be me."

Then everything caught up to me, everything that had happened hit me in the head with the force of a fry-pan to the face. I put his pot down before collapsing.

* * *

 **Thank you for the positiveness!**

 **Please review!**


	4. THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED

This isn't abandoned, my good reviewer friend Mr. Halation, simply put on the back burner for now. I'll be updating it soon. :) Thank you for asking! I'm touched to know you care.


End file.
